massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Protaras Rules
Rules, Regulations, Laws, and Explainations of the Protaras Law System Rules of Protaras rules that must b followed, mostly in communication, or basic requirements with no exceptions- punishments listed after rule #Listen to officers and follow all rules- prosecution and possible kick #Do not grief, steal, or assult our fac, its members or allies. -''prosecution and possible kick'' #no spamming or cussing in f chat, keep ur global chatter to a minimum- warnings, fines, then kicked #only officers can lock doors, and u must have ur own plot to lock ur own chest. if u want to lock ur chest contact an officer.- if u dont follow after being asked u will get kicked #Roleplay as much as possible to keep our faction interesting, fun, and realistic. make ur own rp name that we can call u when we roleplay- just try #no starting wars or standoffs with other factions. Talk to cannith about issues if they come up.- if u start a war, u will b prosecuted and possibly kicked #no entering houses or rooms of anyone, especially an officers- failure to follow results in fines and prosecution and in extreme cases being kicked #fighting within faction not allowed- if one occurs it will b settled in court- Dual Offense #no unauthorized building inside faction, see the code of laws below Some rules from Paradox #Treat me as you want me to treat you. I dont deal well with jerks. #Dont ask "when do we raid?" we dont raid often ar have wars often. #dont yell at me for a plot or i will make the deadline to get one longer. #dont lie to my face about anything if you know you are not lieing then just use facts not stories. #i cant sress this enough DONT PLANT TREES IN PROTARAS! they will grow huge and destroy buildings. Protaras Code of Laws regulations if violated can result in fines, maily as a guideline to follow when building or playing in the game. most require authorization to bypass #When u build stick to one of our building styles. A. Cottage- tree trunk corners, cobble base topped bith wood planks and another layer of cobble, then wooden plank stairs as a roof. B. Castle- all cobble possibly with trunk corners, and with battlements on a flat roof. C. Wooden- multi story wooden buildings looking much like a town in a cowboy movie or the wild west. D. Federal- Brick houses like Independence hall in Philly. #Do not build outside ur building zone, if u want more land u can buy it from the faction and make sure u have an officer as a witness to ur purchase. #Do not build build directly beneath ur building zone, if u go outside of it, even underground, u r in violation and could face fines and/or fill in unowned land. #Do not build towers or build above 4 stories unless authorized by an officer or cannith. #Do not destroy or clear the jungle without direct consultation from cannith, if u need wood, plant trees in caerdia through portal to zatra, trees grow normally there #We want u to build stuff, just ask an officer and cannith to make sure its ok and to plan out what its purpose and requirements will b. #The norther part of the faction is protected land and cannot be cleared or destroyed. #Shops r for officers only, but if u r an active player and want a shop talk to an officer about it and u might b allowed. no asking for promotions, houses, or cheap deals from faction officers and other members. Prosecution Trials @ Protaras:explained 20% of all fines go to faction bank A Major offense that in list of rules could end in being kicked-'griefing, war-starting, tresspassing, and failure to listen to officers Cannith or an officer nominated by cannith proven to b inpartial serves as magistrate An officer or victim serves as the prosecution The suspect Starts off with the prosecution stating thier case, then a responce from the defense stating wether he is guilty or innocent. then the magistrate interviews both the prosecution and defense. The magistrate makes his opinion with the advise of neutral bystanders. if innocent the suspect is freed from all alligations and if the magistrate indicates can result in a Civil Case- or Minor offense case as a responce. if guilty a deciding case follows where either the magistrate or cannith deside the punishment after asking the criminal what he thinks his punishment should b. A deciding case is a case where fines r decided by a qualified officer or cannith A dual offense has a magistrate and two opposing sides with the purpose of settling the arguement in a fair way Cannith or a qualified officer given permission by cannith will deliever the bannhammer in an offense that do not require a court case- chat violations or lockette violations. Any variation will b made when the time comes. Fines- minimum 1s, or can b converted to minecraft materials like diamonds or cobble, ect. current list of stuff that needs to be done *build the railway(our rp sewer and vampire transportation)- paradox and 56 "A note from paradox" I need a couple of techs to help me with this. *Finish the alters in the church -paradoxalanomaly *'please comment below on any building ideas, or any ideas for rooms in the castle *''If u have any ideas on anything else please comment below'' -cannith135 Back to Protarass Category:Protaras